A Maids Master
by Crimson Bloom
Summary: Izaya stared at the clothes he was in a short maid dress with stockings that reached mid thigh and a jet back wig that reached just above his hips. He wondered why he let the two women that he had just met do this to him.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya stared at the clothes he was in a short maid dress with stockings that reached mid thigh and a jet back wig that reached just above his hips. He wondered why he let the two women that he had just met do this to him. How this all started was he was meeting a client at a maid cafe and the two maids that were serving began to tell him how femine he was and how they were short on workers and offered him a position at the cafe. The client that he was with laughed and told him that he should take the opportunity Izaya cursed inwardly but if he said no he could possibly lose a client and he wouldn't want that. As soon as the word yes left his mouth the two women dressed him up and cooed over how pretty he looked.

"Oh my he just looks so cute you can't even tell that hes a man, but do you think we should have added a bit more padding he might look good extra busty." One of the women said clapping her hands and went on a search to look for something to stuff the bra with. The other woman giggled but kept silent. The one searching for padding had a short blonde bob and was quite petite , but her personality said something completely different about the woman she was very eccentric and she usually forgot her manners Izaya noted. He couldn't see what the customers would want with such a plain looking girl but he soon realized that there was one large feature that the petite woman had and it was her breasts and Izaya took back his thoughts. The other girl was average height and hair that was even longer than the wig izaya wore and it was a chestnut brown and curled slightly at the ends, her personality was a different story she was very polite and spoke in a soft voice and Izaya though that she must be a big hit with the customers Izaya was starting to like her right off the bat but the smaller woman just got on his nerves.

"I found something~!" she said holding up a pair of socks the stuffed them into the bra that the two women forced him to wear and the size of his fake breasts doubled making him feel more pathetic.

"I think it was fine before." Izaya commented his voice sounding strained and his face held the look of pissed off.

"Well your not going to get any customers with that attitude so I thought the more padding the better." The blonde explained putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine whatever." Izaya huffed.

"I um I just realized that we never introduced ourselves, my name is Haruka Yajimaru." She said in her quiet voice then bowed.

"My name is Miki Shiziru!" the blonde explained in a loud high pitched voice.

"I'm Izaya Orihara." He replied then stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked over the door that led to the cafe and realized just how hard it was to walk in heels. Soon After his struggle to reach the door he heard snickering and turned to see Miki laughing at Izaya.

"You look like a baby deer!" She exclaimed going into hysterics. Izaya narrowed his eyes and walked out the door followed by the two other maids one of them still snickering while the other one was quiet as she followed the cross dressing informant.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" Izaya asked trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Your a stewardess so you welcome people, ask how many is in the party, get the menus, and put them at a empty table." Haruka explained.

"You forgot to mention that he has to call everyone who enters the shop master or mistress and to be nice." Miki said giving Izaya the evil eye. Izaya huffed and wobbled his way over to the front of the shop and waited. It took a little time to get used to say master or mistress and being overly nice but Izaya got the routine down. The one thing that he couldn't get used to was all the perverts that came in to ogle his extra busty "breasts" but he would do it for the sake of his job.

Once it got closer to closing time things slowed down and Izaya couldn't wait to get out of this ridiculous outfit and go home suddenly a loud voice interrupted his thoughts about shoes that were actually comfortable.

"Oh I'm so sorry how many is there in the party?" Izaya asked snapping his head up meeting a man with bleached hair, purple sunglasses, and a bartender get up.

"One." The blonde man replied raising an eyebrow and inspecting Izaya his eyes resting on his breasts.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked my first story the next chapter will come soon and I hope I can get some reviews to tell me how the story was! I always like some tips and comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you guys aren't totally confused in this story Izaya and Shizuo have never met. Continue with the story now~!

* * *

"Yes master." Izaya replied bowing grabbing a menu and then led him to a table. As soon as Izaya set the menu down he walked back to the front of the store and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the taller man. Out the corner of his eye Izaya saw Miki bouncing over to take the Blonde mans order and he watched more intently.

"Hi master Shizuo, Its been so long!" Miki said then bowed.

"Miki its been a day." Shizuo replied taking off his sunglasses.

"I know but it feels like forever. what can I get you today?" Miki asked. Right around then Izaya tuned out and mentally stored the name Shizuo in his brain just as soon as he started to do that Miki popped up right in front of him.

"Hey Izaya master Shizuo wants you to serve him. Hes a regular in the store and it seems like his interested in your bustyness." she said just loud enough for Izaya to hear then dragged Izaya over to the table.

"So your new around here?" Shizuo asked his eyes still firmly planted on his boobs.

"Um, yes I am master." Izaya replied in his most feminine sounding voice. Shizuo nodded and looked up at Izayas face.

"I never did catch your name." Shizuo said combing a hand through his hair. Izaya mentally panicked this thoughts flying all over his brain 'name name name shit.' Izaya thought.

"My name is Kanra." Izaya suddenly blurted.

" I'm Shizuo call me master Shizuo." He replied while looking Izaya over for about the hundredth time.

"What can I get you master Shizuo?" Izaya asked his cheeks getting more and more flushed each time Shizuos eyes ran over him.

"Just a coffee." Shizuo said.

"Yes master I will get that right away." Izaya replied bowing and walking into the kitchen and pouring a cup of coffee. Izaya paused his work and blushed uncontrollably this was the fist time he had ever felt like this while any of the customers were ogling him, he would usually brush them off as perverts. Shizuo was different somehow he was extremely attractive and Izaya liked the mysterious vibe that came off of him. Izaya then picked up the coffee and walked over to Shizuos table and shakily handed him the coffee.

"Thanks Kanra." WShizuo said with a nod of his head.

"You are welcome master Shizuo." Izaya replied and looked at the clock and retreated to the back of the shop quickly changed and gathered his stuff.

"Bye Izaya it was fun having you here today I hope we can see each other around." Haruka said bowing.

"Oh Haruka can I ask you for the full name of the man out here?" Izaya asked,

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima." Haruka replied in a polite manner as usual.

"Oh thank you I think I need to investigate him, see you tomorrow." Izaya said skipping out the back of the store excited to know the name of his new favorite human.

The next day at the exact same time Izaya sat Shizuo down at the maid cafe and Shizuo requested him again, it went on like this for about a month each time Izaya hearing things about Shizuo that he already knew from his extensive searches about the blonde.

One day Shizuo came into the store looking less calm then usual in fact he looked like he could snap someones neck.

"Master Shizuo whats wrong?" Izaya asked cautiously being careful to avoid the grasp of his superhuman strength.

"Super pissed off." Is all Shizuo replied with and then plopped into one of the booths and gripped the table so hard that he snapped it. Izaya other maids and tried to calm Shizuo down.

"Shizu-chan It's okay. You just need to calm down and let whatever happen pass by." Izaya said suddenly realizing that he just let out the name he secretly called Shizuo in the comforts of his home. soon after the word Shizu-chan left Izayas lips Shizuo dropped the piece of table that he was holding and a bright red blush spread all over his face. Izayas face did the same and he panicked not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god Izaya that was just too cute~! Usually when people call him that he punches them in the face." Miki said fangirling not realizing that she had just revealed Izayas true identity.

"Izaya? Who the hell is Izaya?" Shizuo asked?

"Oh Didn't we tell you? Kanra is actually Izaya Orihara, a boy!" Miki said being careless as usual. Izaya was petrified he didn't know what to do no words would come out of his mouth he was too scared and embarrassed to say or do anything.

"So you hired a guy that likes to cross dress?" Shizuo asked looking quite angry.

* * *

Thanks for reading the second chapter I'm so glad that you guys like it! I would like some reviews on this chapter also! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Soon after those words were uttered Miki and Haruka began to tell the whole story about how Izaya came to work in the maid cafe, after the two had finished Shizuo looked at Izaya raised his eyebrows and then grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the cafe. Izaya was dragged along feeling a bit uneasy about what was going to happen to him but the two words "knuckle sandwich" swam around in his head. Shizuo stopped in an alley then pushed Izaya against a wall.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked his voice shaking along with the rest of his body.

"So you are actually a guy?!" Shizuo yelled pinning Izayas shoulders onto the wall. Izaya nodded his head closing his eyes waiting for the punch that was sure to come, but instead of a punch he felt soft lips on his neck. Izayas eyes snapped open feeling Shizuos lips travel up his neck and he stopped on a spot right below Izayas ear and sucked. Izayas breathing picked up his knees feeling weak and his heart rate picking up.

"Shizuo what are you doing?" Izaya asked his voice shaking. Shizuo replied by licking the shell of Izayas ear and snaking his hand up izayas skirt. Izaya pushed Shizuo away with a panicked look on his face.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuo what are you doing?" Izaya said his voice coming out as a shaky whisper.

"Exactly what it looks like." Shizuo said then impatiently licked the shell of Izayas ear. Izaya shivered with fear and pleasure, he didn't want the man to break him. Shizuo's hands ran up Izayas thighs and stopped at his ass where Shizuo began to knead Izayas cheeks. Izaya let out a small moan Shizuo took the time while Izayas mouth was open to steal a kiss from the smaller man.

"Shizu-chan we need to stop." Izaya said his voice shaking so bad it was hard to believe that stopping was what he really wanted.

"No way in hell Izaya." Shizuo replied while unzipping Izayas dress. This time Izaya pushed back with more force.

"Stop it Shizuo." Izaya said slipping out of the mans grasp and running back to the cafe. Once Izaya arrived the one thing that was flashing through his mind was 'I didn't want it to be that way.', and for the first time in what seemed like forever Izaya cried.

* * *

Sorry this was a shorter chapter that just means the next one needs to be a bit longer~! Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

His sobs didn't stop until he heard footsteps coming his way Izaya was scared to see who was there, it could be Shizuo or Miki both he would hate seeing right now.

"Izaya?" A soft voice asked. Izaya looked up his eyes meeting Harukas.

"Are you okay? Shizuo came over to my house asking where you were.

"I never want to see that pervert ever again." Izaya said his shaking voice filled with malice. Haruka looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything afriad that it would make Izaya cry more. Izaya felt the occasional tear roll down his face and with each one he felt more and more pathetic. Haruka looked at Izaya and felt bad for the raven haired man he looked so sad in his rumpled half unzipped maid uniform and his long wig a lopsided tangled mess. Izaya sniffled and brushed off his uniform, zipped it up, and fixed his wig.

"Thank you for checking on me Haruka." Izaya said smiling and hugging the woman. Haruka wrapped her arms around the slender man and squeezed back feeling relived.

"I was just worried about you Izaya." Haruka said withdrawing from the hug gave a quick wave goodbye and exited the cafe. Izaya gave a slight wave back then went to the back to change feeling better about what happened, just as soon as he opened the door he saw a figure and the smell of smoke hit his nose. Izaya knew who was there it was Shizuo.

"What do you want from me?" Izaya asked his voice shaking along with the rest of his body.

"I came to say sorry for what I did back there. I kind of snapped." Shizuo said crushing a cigarette under his heel and walking closer to the smaller man.

" You kind of snapped?! Kind of doesn't even being to describe what you did to me! You almost raped me!" Izaya yelled the tears on the verge of spilling. Shizuo looked stunned you could see that what Izaya said really hit him hard. Izaya looked away afraid that he was about to be snapped like the table in the cafe.

" Izaya...I really truly am sorry, it just hit me too hard that the person that I had fallen in love with was actually a man..." Shizuo said looking a bit flustered. Izayas eyed widened not knowing that the monster of Ikebukro actually had mutual feelings for him.

"You love me?" Izaya asked his eyes meeting the other mans, his face holding a look of surprise. Shizuo nodded getting closer to Izaya until their faces were less than an inch apart. Izaya pulled away looking flustered.

"Sorry but I need to change." Izaya said pushing Shizuo out the back door then getting changed into his usual fur lined hoodie and multiple rings then walked out the back door meeting a smoking Shizuo.

"Hi." Izaya said awkwardly waving.

"Hey." Shizuo said looking Izaya up and down from his short black hair to his boots. Izaya blushed slightly and avoided eye contact with the blonde man.

"You look way better than I thought you were going to." Shizuo said ligting another cigarette.

"If you think compliments are going to make me forgive you, you are so wrong." Izaya said walking in the direction to his apartment feeling a little stupid for not excepting the mans aplogy, but seriously he had almost raped him. Izaya heard foot step close behind him and the smell of smoke was strong he knew that Shizuo was following him but he paid no mind he knew that Shizuos apart ment was also the same way but closer to the maid cafe than Izayas. Soon after Izaya passed the street that Shizuo needed to turn onto he still heard the familiar footsteps and smelt the smoke.

"What are you doing following me?!" Izaya exclaimed spinning around. Shizuos face turned red and he began to stutter he looked like he couldn't say the actual reason and even if was willing too he looked as if he were about to explode.

"No answer?" Izaya asked raising an eyebrow.

" Sh-Sh-Shut up I was following you because i live in the same area as you." Shizuo said his blush subsiding. Izaya raised both his eyebrows looking suspiciously at the blonde man.

"Really, because I thought you passed the street that your apartment was on?" Izaya said smirking.

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" Shizuo asked looking a little less that pleasant.

"I'm and information broker its what I do for s living." Izaya said rolling his eyes at the taller man.

"Well anyways I just wanted to say sorry again." Shizuo said then turned around and walked in the direction to his apartment. Izaya reached out and tugged on the taller mans shirt and looked down slightly.

"I-I-I accept your apology." Izaya said surprising himself with the words he just said. Right after he uttered those words he was taken into a bone crushing hug and there was a small kiss planted on his cheek.

"Thank you for finally accepting my apology Izaya." Shizuo said a look of relief washing over his face. Izaya nodded and hugged the taller man back he knew that this was the very beginning of their wild relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya walked into the familiar back room of the maid café and changed into his usual garments. Today he was excited yet terrified to see Shizuo, last night they left it on a sweet yet awkward note. Izaya didn't know how Shizuo was going to act and he didn't want to imagine what was going to happen after he left work. After he had fixed himself up he walked out onto the floor and got to work. After the swarms of perverts, school kids, and casual customers, Shizuo walked in. Shizuo sat in his usual table and like usual Miki went over to chat him up. Shizuo looked like he could care less about what Miki was saying but he looked like that when most people were talking to him. Izaya on the other hand looked like was really caring what Miki was having to say not taking his eyes off of her in fear that he would lock his own with Shizuo's and melt into a puddle. There was one problem with this whole situation though, while Shizuo didn't give two flying fucks about Miki and what she had to say he was burning two holes into Izaya. Izaya felt beyond uncomfortable, it felt like he was naked in front of a crowd. It was driving him to want to lock eyes with the blonde, but he resisted the urge.

"And that what happened." Miki said finally shutting up and taking Shizuo's order the skipping off. That left just Izaya and Shizuo, and Izaya had no idea what to say.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes?" Izaya replied looking up at Shizuo and blushing.

"You were staring into space." Shizuo said sipping the coffee that Miki had slipped to him.

"I am?" Izaya asked blushing more.

"Yep." Shizuo said finishing off the coffee and leaving a few bills on the table.

"Go and change I'll wait for you." Shizuo said walking out of the store. Izaya stood there flustered then walked into the back room slipping into his regular clothes, gathering up his belongings, and then walking out the door. Shizuo was right where he said smoking a cigarette

"That was quick." Shizuo said stepping on the cigarette butt and turning towards Izaya. Izaya nodded and walked in the direction that his house was. Shizuo followed without saying a word which made Izaya much more uncomfortable.

"How was work?" Izaya asked trying to make conversation even though he already knew based on Shizuo's body language and attitude It was a given that he lost his temper and broke quite a few things, but besides that nothing eventful happened.

"Fine." Shizuo replied shoving his hands in his pockets. Izaya nodded and noticed that Shizuo would be turning soon and he began to get a little desperate.

"I'm glad I got to see you today." Izaya blurted then stopped and covered his face. Shizuo walked a few more steps then looked back at Izaya.

"I see you almost every day, but it was nice seeing you too." Shizuo said looking into the raven haired males eyes. Izaya nodded disappointed by the blatantly boring answer.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Izaya asked,a plan forming in his mind.

"No, most people don't its Sunday." Shizuo said taking a few steps closer to Izaya.

"W-W-Would you want to stay over?" Izaya stammered looking at Shizuo his cheeks filled with a crimson blush. Shizuo looked slightly shocked but the shock was overtaken by a small confident smile.

"As long as you're fine with not being able to walk tomorrow." Shizuo replied his smile turning into a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya unlocked the door to his apartment with sharky hands he could feel Shizuo's eyes on him and he was already starting to feel himself getting hot. Izaya heard the click of a lock signaling that the door was ready to be opened, he took hold of the handle and opened the door hoping that Yami was not there. Thankfully there was no one else in the apartment besides Shizuo and Izaya. The darker haired male could feel his heart thumping in his chest, he knew that there was no going back now. Shizuo edged over to Izaya until the shorter male was on the couch. The blonde leaned over Izaya taking his lips into a soft kiss. Izaya snaked his hands around Shizuo's neck and began to go with the flow, his heart beat increasing but his barriers were falling. Izaya felt his jacket slide off and his shirt riding up. soft kisses were placed along the raven haired informants torso until the blondes lips reached a rosy bud and began to suck. Izaya let out a soft mewl soft jolts of pleasure resonating throughout his body. Shizuo nipped at the skin before moving onto the other pink bud.

"Ah, Shizuo!" Izaya exclaimed softly his hands gripping onto the taller man's back. Shizuo slid off the informants shirt and rubbed Izaya's bulge through the layers of clothing that restricted it. The blonde's lips traveled up to Izaya's neck and he began to suck leaving tiny red marks in his wake. While his lips were busy Shizuo's hands traveled to Izaya's pants and the slipped them off in one tug, all that remained was the shorter males underwear. Izaya could feel his cheeks heating up, here he was almost fully exposed in front of the man that he loved. He could feel no embarrassment or shame radiating off of the taller male, Izaya felt at and disadvantage so he began to tug at Shizuo's clothes hoping that he would get the signal that the smaller man wanted him to take it off. Shizuo seemed to understand what Izaya was trying to convey and slipped off clothes the only thing that he wore after was a face filled with confidence. Izaya's eyes widened as he laid eyes on Shizuo's erection, it was just as wide as it was long.

"There is no way that that will ever fit in me." Izaya mumbled still staring.

'You are right. It won't fit without stretching." Shizuo said sliding Izaya's underwear off and placing kisses around Izaya's member then began to place kisses around Izaya's entrance. Izaya mewled and gripped the sheets at the contact wanting wanting more from the blonde. Shizuo smirked and drew out a bottle of lubricant from his pocket and drenched his fingers in it. Izaya braced himself ready from something to tear inside of him, but instead when Shizuo put in all that happened was that his ass felt a little uncomfortable with someone's finger shoved into it.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuo asked in a surprisingly concerned tone.

"No, actually it just feels weird. You can move it if you want." Izaya said as nonchalantly as he could in this type of situation. The blonde took note of Izaya's words and moved the finger slowly at first but he could see that Izaya was in no pain so he picked up the pace and as soon as he thought Izaya was ready for another finger he added it without any warning. Izaya cried out in surprise but the feeling was still the same. Awkward. The black haired male squirmed a little trying to see if there was anything he was missing that Shizuo was being too dumb to pay attention to. Oh and there was, after about five seconds Shizuo's fingers brushed a bundle of nerves and the pleasure he felt surprised him but the sound he made when this happened shocked him more. "Ah! Ngh." Izaya whimpered and shuddered and a few more embarrassing noises came out of him. Shizuo's eyes widened and he could feel himself getting harder. The informant blushed and buried his face into a pillow. Shizuo grinned and rubbed this spot again and again and the whimpers that came out of the smaller male were just too cute. He continued to do this for a few more minutes then added another finger.

"Ow Shizu-chan. That hurts…" Izaya lifted his face out of the pillow and pouted slightly at the blonde. Shizuo rubbed the spot until he felt Izaya loosen up.

"Shizuo I-I need more." he said blushing while clawing at the sheets.

Shizuo smirked then withdrew his finger then slicked his cock and positioned it at Izayas entrance.

"Shizuo... p-p-please be gentle... okay?" The raven haired man begged nervously.

Shizuo nodded and slowly and pushed in, he could feel Izaya tighten a bit and he hissed at the feeling around his cock.

"Shizuo! Nnnngh! It- it- hurts! But it's...so good!" He says shivering and bucking his hips feeling his cock beg for attention. The blonde grit his teeth and groaned out resisting the urge to slam into the smaller male.

"Fucking hell Izaya you feel so damn tight and hot… Its amazing…" Shizuo said and slowly started to move, just as soon as the blonde moved Izaya let out a long moan and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Nnngh Sh-Shizu….." The raven moaned out and writhed in pleasure. Shizuo took a deep breath and picked up the pace a bit and went a little deeper feeling himself get lost in the pleasure. Izaya arched his back as he felt Shizuo pick up the pace. After a while Izaya felt a rush of pleasure and let out a throaty moan and curled inward a bit.

"Ah! Ah! Right there Shizu-chan! Please." Izaya almost screamed out, right after that comment Shizuo snapped and slammed right into Izaya's prostate going faster and faster the ravens moans egging him on. Izaya crawled at the bed sheets and felt pressure build in his stomach and after a few more slams in the right place Izaya came, releasing with a fit of moans and whimpers. Shizuo grit his teeth and fucked the smaller man for about a minute more and released his load in the raven haired male.

"Fuck Izaya that felt amazing…" Shizuo said and pulled out flopping onto the couch and rubbed Izaya's thigh as he caught his breath. Izaya was still a shivering and mewling mess, and he felt okay with that…? Izaya looked up at shizuo and smiled knowing that this was the perfect love.

"Izaya~ Do you think you're ready for round two?" Shizuo asked leaning over and snaking his hand closer to the raven's member. Round two? Izaya was barely ready for round one. Just as Izaya started to back off Shizuo smirked and caught him, knowing that he was about to get exactly what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya groaned and rubbed his hips as he walked out of the back room of the cafe onto the main floor and stood at the front of the store waiting for customers to start trickling in as they opened. Two days ago Izaya took a bold step and invited Shizuo over, and while it seemed like a good idea at the time the pain in his hips was making him regret inviting the blonde over. As he continued to relay people to their tables, and remind himself to always be nice no matter what. time seemed to fly a bit faster than usual although his hips hurt like a bitch. And as it was nearing closing Shizuo entered and looked down at the smaller black haired man and smirked just slightly.

"Hello there I~za~ya~." Shizuo said in a singsong voice.

"Hi Shizu-chan…" Izaya said trailing off a bit and walked Shizuo to his usual table.

"Feeling a bit better? I remember last seeing you struggling to get up off of the bed." Shizuo said trying to hold back a laugh. Izaya glared at him and slid into the booth as Haruka and Miki closed up shop.

"As you can see i'm walking fine now no thanks to you." Izaya huffed and looked away for a bit before looking back at the blonde.

"Sorry but Tom needed to help and promised me the whole weekend off this week no matter what. So don't be too mad at me. The blonde said and looked at the smaller man waiting for a reply.

"Whatever…" Izaya said getting up and walking into the back. He still hadn't forgiven the blonde for walking out on him the other night and leaving a note that said: "Thanks, see ya monday." It made Izaya feel like he was just a sex buddy… Wait was he just a sex buddy. He never talked about starting a relationship the taller man and just assumed things. I mean they never even exchanged phone Izaya paced in the back room Miki skipped in.

"Shizuo's wondering when you're gonna be out he wants to talk to you a bit more before he needs to leave." She said happily then left to let Izaya finish changing his clothes. Izaya took a deep breath and changed then packed his things. Before talking out he cheeked himself over once more then walked out onto the floor. Shizuo locked eyes with him and motioned for him to come over. Izaya could feel his stomach doing flips as he walked to the booth and sat down.

"What's up?" Izaya asked trying to play it cool.

"Well… Um…. Can we talk outside for a bit." Shizuo asked looking a bit perplexed. Izaya nodded and then followed him outside.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Izaya asked the taller man calmly.

"I wanted to ask you what we were." Shizuo said seriously. Izaya looked at Shizuo not knowing how to answer this question because he was asking the same thing to himself.

"I...Um...Aren't we.. Uh dating?" Izaya asked taking a bit of a leap. Shizuo looked at the raven relieved and nodded.

"That's what I thought. I just wanted to ask you about it." The blonde said happily and leaned into kiss the shorter male. Izaya raised his brow and placed his hand in front of the blondes lips.

"Hold up there buddy. Before we carry this on I need your phone number, how am I supposed to be your lover if I don't have a way to contact you.

"Oh… Well I just assumed since you were an information broker you had my phone number and stuff." Shizuo said sounding a little confused. Izaya looked up at the man and blushed slightly feeling embarrassed.

"Oh… well you aren't wrong I have your phone number on file I just wanted to ask you myself, and I wanted to give you mine." Izaya admitted sounding a bit embarrassed. Shizuo nodded as he took out his phone and handed it to Izaya.

"You can put your number in so give me yours." The blonde said motioning for the smaller man's phone. Izaya nodded and handed Shizuo his phone as he entered his information into the blondes phone. Izaya felt warm and giddy like a schoolgirl as he continued to type in the information boxes provided.

"All done~!" Izaya said happily and handed the phone back to Shizuo.

"Thanks." Shizuo replied and handed the raven his phone as well.

"See you tomorrow~" Izaya said planting a kiss on the taller man's lips and skipped off feeling as if he had just won the lottery.


End file.
